


Eight Sides Of The Same Coin

by Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire



Series: Red (And Blue) Like Roses [3]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire/pseuds/Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire
Summary: After an incident in down town Vale, General Ironwood is called in to interrogate the eight people that were found on site.Unfortunately for him, these witnesses were a bit more.... difficult than most.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Leonard L. Church & Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina & Michael J. Caboose, Yang Xiao Long & Sarge
Series: Red (And Blue) Like Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Eight Sides Of The Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to the fic! For the newcomers it's recommended that you read the other 'main' fic in the series before reading this one But if you want to read this one first then I won't stop you.  
> And for those that are returning then welcome back!
> 
> This is a short 'Four Shot' story set after RABLR's Vol 2, a nice we comedy story to flex my creative muscles with as it is going to be a while before I get around to writing Vol 3.  
> Now let's get into it...

It was times like this that Ironwood regretted his decision to become the leader of the Atlas military, sure the pay was nice and world peace was a bonus, but it made dealing situations like _this_ all the more common.

He looked across the interrogation table towards the eight people responsible for the current calamity.

Four of them students of Beacon, two of them at the top of their classes and the other two smack dab in the middle despite recent improvements by one of them.

The next three were men in full body armour, coloured cobalt blue, dark blue and pure red respectively.

And finally there was the pride of Atlas academy and part of a project close to Ironwood’s heart.

Beside Ironwood was Ozpin who looked much like he’d been pulled out of bed less than an hour ago which in all fairness was exactly what had happened.

“Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina, Leonard Church, Michael Caboose, Sarge.” Ozpin listed off the names of the perpetrators.

“The eight of you have managed to incur quite a significant amount of charges in the last few hours,” Ironwood addressed the eight as he opened the file of charges. “Destruction of property, theft of valuable dust, public intoxication, insulting a police officer, resisting arrest, destruction of police vehicles and last but certainly not least, failure to pay parking fines.”

The list of charges was met with silence although Arc, Schnee and Nikos both looked more nervous with each charge listed off. “Nothing to say for yourselves?”

“Hey, we ain’t talking without a lawyer,” Church broke the groups silence defiantly.

“Yeah, we know our rights!” Sarge joined in.

“That’s not how things work here,” Ironwood said shortly. “This is how it’s going to work, you eight will tell me and Ozpin exactly what happened and we will then decide on your punishment, am I understood?”

Thankfully it seemed that his posture and demeaner were intimidating enough that they all fell into line.

“Fine.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Whatever.”

“Of course.”

“Great, now who wants to start? I want you all to tell me exactly how it got to this point individually and in order without interruptions.” Ironwood asked. “How exactly did this all start?”

To his surprise it was Pyrrha that spoke up. “I- I suppose that I should start then, I don’t think Jaune and I had too much to do with it…”

* * *

It was an early morning for Pyrrha, she was awake even before her alarm went off because her robotic leg was giving her pains. As such she tiredly got up and quietly went to do some maintenance to fix it.

With a yawn she glanced at the room calendar, the cat one Yang got after discovering Blake was a Faunus, and was surprised to discover that today was the day.

Her date with Jaune.

* * *

“Wait, you forgot our date?!”

“Sorry!”

“Focus!”

* * *

“Oh dear,” Pyrrha said out loud, the maintenance on her leg quite forgotten for the moment. “Oh dear.”

Unfortunately this outburst woke up Ruby who sleepily opened her eyes and looked down at Pyrrha from the top bunk. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing Ruby, go back to sleep,” Pyrrha said gently, Ruby didn’t sleep well anymore these days so times like this where she did were important.

“Okay, night,” Ruby said sleepily before returning to her blankets and leaving Pyrrha with her thoughts.

If she remembered correctly then the plan was for them to go for lunch at a local café, after that they’d see what else they could do afterwards. This wasn’t the problem however.

The big problem was that Pyrrha didn’t have much experience dating, sure she watched the occasional romance movie and some of Blake’s novels that she borrowed for ah, light reading.

She needed help and fortunately she knew just the man to provide it, Beacon’s brand new P.E teacher.

Agent Washington.

So she quickly got dressed and made for the gym that was used for his classes after taking note of the time, 06:34.

She made it there in record time, essentially sprinting through the corridors and down stairs until she reached the gym, catching Wash just as he was opening it up.

“Ah Pyrrha, you’re earlier than usual, what’s wrong?” Wash asked in greeting.

“Date with Jaune, forgot about it, no idea what to do.” Pyrrha summarised breathlessly.

“Right, to be honest that isn’t exactly my area of expertise,” Wash said. “But I’ll do what can, come on in.”

The duo went inside the gym and proceeded directly to the office that Ozpin had installed for Washington and the rest of the red and blues. “Now Pyrrha, what exactly is the problem?”

It was strange just how much Wash sounded exactly like Ozpin in that moment, but Pyrrha went on ahead. “I have no idea what to do.”

“That’s pretty vague.”

“I know, it’s just that I’ve got no idea what to say, in fact my date with Jaune a while ago was my first real date ever. Don’t get me wrong there have been plenty of offers but I've always turned them down, you see I've always had to focus on my training before everything else,” Pyrrha explained. “But now that I’m in Beacon, that’s changed.”

Wash nodded understandingly, “I see, what you’re saying is that you’ve got no real experience with proper dating.”

“Precisely.”

“Right, well to be honest it’s been quite a while since I last went on anything that could be considered a ‘date’, Wash said. “But fortunately for you, I only need to give you one piece of advice. Just be yourself, Jaune doesn’t have much experience with this sort of thing either.”

* * *

Church snorted, “Just be yourself? That is the worst advice I’ve ever heard, no wonder Washington hasn’t been on a date in years.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, “And what makes you so sure about that?”

“Only person in blue _and_ red team that has a girlfriend?” Church replied smugly.

“Isn’t she your ex-girlfriend?” Sarge asked.

“It’s complicated. Shut up.”

* * *

Wash’s advice was taken to heart by Pyrrha and soon enough it was time to go for lunch.

They met up at a lovely little café that Jaune chose and started to plan for the rest of the day.

“So Pyrrha… have you got any ideas for what we could do next?” Jaune asked they had planned to go to the movies but that wasn’t for quite a while.

“Anything sounds good to me,” Pyrrha said before she ate the last few remaining chips. “As long as we can send it together.”

Jaune nodded awkwardly as he blurted out, “Great because I’ve got lots of ideas.”

“That’s good,” Pyrrha smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“I uh was think about going to the… the… the carnival?” Jaune more asked than said.

“That sounds great, I didn’t even know there was a carnival in town.”

Jaune nodded excitedly, although he seemed to be looking behind Pyrrha than at her. “Yeah it’s at the… Park I believe.”

It was clear that Jaune was reading this off a poster, but Pyrrha found it sweet so she let it go.

“Excellent,” Pyrrha smiled. “Let’s get going.”

They paid for their meals and departed the café, going arm in arm towards the park.

When they arrived it was to a grand affair with hundreds of families and couples walking about, dozens of stalls and games dotted around and a few rides scattered around. Pyrrha could only look at it with wonder, she’d hadn’t been to one of these since she was a little girl.

“So, where to first?” Jaune asked.

* * *

The tale was interrupted by Church’s groaning.

“Really kid? ‘where to first?’ _That’s_ the best you could come up with?”

“I don’t think it’s _that_ bad,” Yang said.

“It’s as cliché as it gets,” Church said stubbornly.

Ironwood pounded his fist on the table. “Focus please, what happened next?”

“I’ll take this one,” Jaune said took over story telling duties. “Pyrrha made her choice and we went off to…”

* * *

“The wacka mole?” Jaune asked Pyrrha who nodded.

“It was my favourite when I was a little girl,” Pyrrha said by way of explanation.

“Alright, I think it’s uh,” Jaune looked around franticly for the stall. “That way?”

They went in the direction of Jaune’s guess and he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that it was correct. They arrived at the wacka mole, unfortunately however there was a bit of a que.

At least twenty odd people standing and waiting for their turn to go.

“That’s quite a line,” Jaune said.

“I don’t mind,” Pyrrha shrugged with a smile.

Jaune smiled back and they waited in the que, it was a warm enough day outside especially for late February so it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. But five minutes in and something… _strange_ started happening.

The person at the head of the que suddenly straightened up, much to the concern of his date.

“I just remembered, I have an appointment.” The person said as loudly as possible and walked away, his date went after him and everyone moved forward.

A few minutes later and the process repeated with the new person at the front, suddenly remembering that they also had an appointment as well, abruptly leaving and forcing the people with them to follow.

This continued to happen again and again until there was no one between Pyrrha, Jaune and the Wacka Mole.

That was… strange.

The owner of the stand seemed to think so as well, looking suitable confused at all of his prospective customers wondering off.

“You kids don’t have any appointments or places you need to be, do you?” The stall owner asked awkwardly.

“Not to my knowledge.”

“I don’t think so.”

“That’s good,” The stand owner nodded awkwardly before clearing his throat. “Step right up then and try your hand, the aim of the game is to hit as many of the moles as possible in five minutes, each mole is worth ten points and points can be traded in for prizes.”

Jaune nodded in understanding of the aim of the game.

“How much to play?” Jaune asked.

“Five Lien each.”

Jaune nodded and paid for his ticket and Pyrrha’s, they both then stepped up to the stand.

“Would you like to go first?” He asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, “No, by all means you go first.”

He did as instructed, taking the soft hammer and battering as many of the moles on their ‘heads’, unfortunately his hand eye coordination was lacking and he only got a score of 520 by the end of the five minutes.

Not bad, but not particularly good.

“Tough luck kid,” The Vendor said as Jaune stepped back embarrassed and Pyrrha stepped forward.

“So I just hit the ‘moles’ with this?” Pyrrha asked as she gave the soft hammer a few experimental swings in the air.

“That’s right,” The Vendor confirmed.

Pyrrha nodded and the next five minutes were something to behold, as Pyrrha went into a flurry of movement. Not a single mole went unhit, the Vendor looking more and more shocked as Pyrrha kept in motion.

By the end of the five minutes Pyrrha had a score of 3420 points, enough to blow Jaune’s own score out of the water.

The Vendor could only look at the machine and Pyrrha in shock as they stepped over to pick out prizes.

Pyrrha picked out an expensive looking Dust holding kit. Advertised to keep your Dust separate, safe and easy to access.

Jaune got a moustache comb.

This would prove to be a pattern for the next two hours, Jaune trying his best at the various prizes and games only for Pyrrha to blow everything out of the water and get the best prizes.

It took about two hours to move around the carnival grounds, going from stall to stall and game to game.

Finally they ended up at the last game of the day, the ring toss.

“Step right up folks! Do you think you’ve got what it takes to win a _real_ prize?” The vendor of the stall said as Pyrrha and Jaune walked towards him.

Both of them had their arms filled with the various prizes, it was honestly hard to move around with them.

“Come on Jaune, let’s go to this one and after that we’ll head back,” Pyrrha dragged him over towards the stall and they set their prizes onto a pile on the side.

“Want to try your luck here?” The stall owner gave a crooked smile. “Rules be simple, just toss the ring over whatever it is you want to buy and it’s yours with it being ten Lien for ten rings.”

They paid for the rings, Jaune going first. He aimed for an upright knife that looked like it would be easy to get, unfortunately all of his rings either overshot or undershot. Pyrrha went next, aiming for the same knife as Jaune did, but to his surprise she _missed._

And she continued to miss, again and again.

Pyrrha was done to her last ring and the Stall Owner grinned.

“Not as easy as it looks is it?” He taunted.

Pyrrha’s eyes narrowed and she switched targets, instead aiming for the most expensive item on display. This time her aim was true and to the shock and general despair of the Stall Owner, Pyrrha was now the proud owner of a genuine first edition X ray and Valve number 1.

With this they moved their haul out of the grounds and were presented with a problem.

They had too much stuff to move around.

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Jaune asked. “Does that mean that we can’t go to the movies then?”

“I guess,” Pyrrha looked as disappointed as Jaune felt.

But then fate shined on them once more, as from seemingly nowhere Weiss appeared.

“Jaune, Pyrrha, how very unexpected,” Weiss said. “I most defiantly did not expect to see you both here, how is your date going?”

“Pretty good,” Jaune said. “But we were just talking about how we might have to cut it short.”

“Why?”

“I might be a little _too_ good at carnival games,” Pyrrha said with a blush.

Weiss just took a single look at the pile of prizes and rolled her eyes. “I’ll take care of those for you.”

“Really?” Jaune blinked, that was convenient. “Thanks partner.”

* * *

“A little too convenient if you ask me,” Sarge interrupted the story to glare at Weiss. “Now what was a high and mighty Blue like her doing at a carnival?”

The eyes of the room all went to Weiss.

“You’ll find out later,” Weiss said stiffly as she crossed her arms.

“You can’t deny that it was very Schnee-picious,” Yang punned to the general despair of the room.

Groans were abound in the room with the lone exception of Penny who simply smiled.

“I see, you’ve made a joke exploiting the different possible meanings of a word or the fact that there are words which sound alike but have different meanings,” Penny said. “Often called, a _pun_.”

An awkward silence enveloped the room for a few moments before Pyrrha cleared her throat.

“Anyway, after Weiss’s timely help we went to the cinema to see that new movie, Extra-terrestrial vs Hunter…”

* * *

“Thank you, enjoy the movie.”

Pyrrha nodded politely as she picked up her popcorn and drink, she could see Jaune do the same and they both made their way to the theatre room.

“I’m surprised that you chose this movie,” Jaune said conversationally. “It doesn’t seem like something you’d want to watch.”

“Oh, I just picked it randomly,” Pyrrha lied through her teeth.

Pyrrha had in fact been absolutely hyped for this movie, horror films were something of a guilty pleasure of hers and the Hunter/Extra-terrestrial franchises were her absolute favourites. So naturally the crossover film between them was the first choice for her date with Jaune.

With that they entered the room which was already packed with people, but luckily they were able to snag two seats in the back row.

They waited for a few moments before Jaune leaned in towards Pyrrha.

“A lot of people here.”

“Everyone wants to see it,” Pyrrha explained. “It also has very mixed reviews so undoubtedly people are coming in to form their own opinions.”

They didn’t get to say much else as the movie started and Pyrrha developed her own thoughts about it.

Many of the reviews she’d read beforehand had said that the movie had a very thin plot with paper thin characters and Pyrrha had to agree with them, but this movie was not about realism or story depth. It was an action movie where people are hunted by terrifying monsters and get killed without discrimination. And while it had something of a minor departure from the previous films in that it was only PG13 while the others were ‘R’, it still had exactly what she wanted from the film. That being dumb action where Hunters and Extra-terrestrials fought to death. In fact she’d in go as far to say-

* * *

Ironwood’s sigh interrupted Pyrrha’s telling of the story.

“This is supposed to be an interrogation, not a review of the movie you watched,” Ironwood said with more than a little frustration in his tone.

“I don’t know, I personally quite like Mrs Nikos’s take on this movie,” Ozpin mused. “When I saw it I must admit that I was more disappointed with it and had expected more.”

Ironwood groaned as his head fell back, _of course_ Ozpin had seen that exact same movie and wanted to discuss it _in the middle of an interrogation._

As Pyrrha and Ozpin began to discuss the finer details of the movie Yang turned to the others.

“Pyrrha and Ozpin, huge horror fans. Who would’ve thought?”

“I sorta makes sense, don’t it?” Sarge mused.

“Your kidding me right?” Church asked rhetorically. “They are an arena fighter and the headmaster of a school. They should like watching training videos or something.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with people having hidden depths,” Weiss said defensively.

“Like ice skating,” Church mumbled to himself.

Weiss’s only response was to glare at the leader of Blue team.

Any further conversation was ended by Ironwood finally regaining his senses and slamming his hands down onto the interrogation table.

“Can we please get back to the interrogation?”

Pyrrha grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

* * *

As the movie came to it’s end Pyrrha became aware of a growing pain in her leg, specifically the right leg where the flesh met metal. Inwardly Pyrrha groaned as she realised that she’d forgotten to do maintenance on it this morning.

She considered telling Jaune about it before dismissing this for two reasons; Firstly Jaune himself was very busy hiding behind his eyes and secondly Pyrrha was _far_ too into the movie to consider talking during it.

But the pain was consistent and growing, until eventually she had to tell Jaune.

“Hey Jaune, after the movie we need to head back to Beacon immediately,” Pyrrha whispered to him.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“My leg, I forgot to do maintenance on it earlier.”

Jaune nodded understandingly. “No problem, do we need to head back now?”

“I can last until the movie’s over.”

With that they returned to watching and after a particularly great finale, they left the cinema into the fresh air.

And for the third time that day they were blessed by an amazing coincidence, Church was leaning right outside the doors with exactly the tool that Pyrrha needed.

“Hey guys,” Church said in what was possibly the most pathetic attempt to be casual that Pyrrha had ever seen. “How uh, are you doing?”

“Fine…” Pyrrha trailed off. “Why do you have my equipment?”

“This? I Uhhhh, found it?” Church sounded unsure. “It was just lying on the street I swear.” He handed it to Pyrrha.

“Thanks?” Jaune said as they all just stood there awkwardly.

“…See ya later then,” Church said as he for seemingly no reason at all broke into a sprint and ran away from them.

“That was weird.”

“Yep.”

They stood there for a few moments before Jaune spoke up.

“Should we head back to Beacon then?” He asked.

Pyrrha nodded and they set off, taking a lovey walk towards the Bulkhead stop. The city was very pretty tonight, with vibrant bright lights and the broken moon shining down on them from above.

The only incident that happened on the way to the stop was a suspiciously familiar yellow motorbike zooming past them with several police cars behind it.

Other than that it was very romantic.

After stopping at the pick up point, Pyrrha turned to Jaune with a smile on her face.

“Today has been lovely, thank you Jaune.”

“It was nothing…” Jaune said with a blush.

Slowly, Pyrrha leaned in towards Jaune and Jaune leaned into her. There lips were mere millimetres apart and then-

The street exploded.

* * *

“The street exploded?” General Ironwood asked.

“That’s right sir,” Jaune said.

“And then…” Ironwood tried to get them to continue.

“That was it,” Pyrrha shrugged. “We were knocked out by the initial blast and by time we came too the police were everywhere.”

“So neither of you know anything?” Ironwood asked, rubbing his temples in frustration after Jaune and Pyrrha shook their heads negative.

It was at this point that Church made the mistake of laughing at Ironwood’s misery and the general rounded on the SIM trooper/A.I/Ghost.

“Is something funny?” He asked dangerously. “Perhaps you’d like to go next?”

“You did say you were a great story teller,” Weiss smirked.

“And you’ll be joining him Miss Schnee.”

“What?!” Weiss’s expression fell away. “Why?!”

“We’ve received credible reports that you two were together today,” Ozpin explained after taking a sip of his coffee. “All over the city in fact, in many of the same places as Miss Nikos and Mr Arc here in fact.”

“Well, there’s a very good explanation for that.”

“Then let’s hear it.”

“It started like this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter.  
> It's been a while since I wrote about the characters so I hope that everyone's still in character.  
> The next chapter for this will be out in roughly enough as Church and Weiss give their snarky, argumentative version of events that they just can't seem to agree on.  
> But until then, I'll catch you on the flippity flop.


End file.
